


Cheering Is Needed

by Stephaniesaurus



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, Disclaimer: i am not in the tf fandom i wrote this to cheer up my friend, F/M, Parent/Child Incest, i think, i wrote this thing in the jaboody dubs voice, robot cockblocking software, this is complete crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephaniesaurus/pseuds/Stephaniesaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Prowl is prowling and Springer is sprung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheering Is Needed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LordofLies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLies/gifts).



> PLEASE READ
> 
> I am not in the transformers fandom but my sinner friend needed cheering up and she's talked about transformers so much I could tell you the plot.
> 
> So for my favourite robot-lover, here we go

One day a long time ago but also in the future, Prowl was on the prowl for some robo booty. Springer was around the next corner, with an ass that was sprung son.

Prowl and Springer did not get along, but even Prowl could admit dat dat boy got some solid junk in the trunk. His modesty plate would wolf whistle if it could.

Now Springer was aware of Prowls 4x mega zoom on his fine badonkadonk and he was not letting this opportunity pass him by. He bent over, pretending to pick up a copy of Barely Legal Bluetooth Devics, making sure Prowl got a good look at his booty and the cover of the magazine.

“Hey _daddy_ ,” he called at Prowl, who's modesty plate was now releasing steam. Prowl nearly fell over, killed by his solid spike-dick trying to pierce the V O I D  A N D  E J A C U L A T E  I N T O  E T E R N I T Y. Springer couldn’t know they were essentially father and son could he? Nah, he couldn’t. It was just kinky as fuck.

“Hey baby boy/genderless robot being,” Prowl purred back, the purr that of a Lamborghini engine or of a new blender desperate to tear up the forbidden fruit of Springer’s juicy booty.

“Wanna head to mine and grind my gears?” Springer asked seductively. Without a word, Prowl _nyoooooooooooooom’_ d to Springer’s rooms because damn son who could resist their damn son?

As soon as the door closed Springer sprung on Prowl, who was hung. Prowl’s cold abrasive plating grinded on Springer’s, who definitely had something trying to spring free. There was definitely a spark between them, and not just the one that made them related. Prowl moaned at the thought of shagging his bang tidy carchild.

“Call me daddy baby boy,” he whispered into Springer's vents before licking away a smudge of dust.

“Why?” He moaned, his beep bopping systems doing the Macarena for this robomanthing.

“Cause this fandom is full of sinners.”

Prowl was about to accept the request to retract his modesty plating when suddenly he received a warning.

_PLEASE UPDATE ITUNES_ , it said.

“No!” Cried Prowl. This wasn't fair. His spike wept tears of delicious pink custard, ready for some of dat fine ass cake Springer was showcasing if you catch my drift.

_UPDATE REQUIRED_ , sang the cockblocking application.

_AVAST ANTIVIRUS TRIAL EXPIRED. PLEASE DOWNLOAD FULL VERSION AT ONLY $30_ , chimed another.

Springer groaned as Prowl swore and tried to close all the Window’s chrome tabs opening. His pink butt juice was greasing up his roboglobes good, so they were slipping and dancing around, wild and out of control. One metal butt cheek knocked over a vase.

Prowl jumped on Springer with the force a million Jehovah’s Witnesses. He could never resist Springer’s seductive ass dancing, which he’d trained in before the war. Prowl grappled with the boogying booty in his hand, wrestling those fine cheesecakes back into place. Things got so hot that their fans went into overdrive and Springer’s arms shut down due to overheating issues. Prowl couldn’t even retract his modesty plating before his rock hard sex spike broke through, whirring and booping and the shape of C-3P0, arms and shocked face included.

“Damn son,” Moaned Springer.

“No son, I’m dad,” Prowl growled, his processors going hell yeah.

He stared at Springer's metal love chariot, completely dickmatized by his lover.

Suddenly, Megatron burst in, grabbed Springer and flew away whilst yanking his hella thick robot dick.

Prowl cried, but realized he had to rescue Springer.

_It's not ogre, it's never ogre._

**THE END(?)**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so fucking sorry


End file.
